


Awareness

by seraphimhelix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphimhelix/pseuds/seraphimhelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will experiences hallucinations in Hannibal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

Will’s vision sways as his hands move about the rough material of the leather couch. His own body doesn’t seem real and it almost feels as though he’ll collapse into a pool of water at any moment. His perspective swirls into psychedelic, confusing patterns as he tries to get a grip on reality.   
“Will,” Dr. Lecter’s refined accent echoes distantly.  
Will believes he can see Hannibal hovering over him through his blurred vision. He can’t shake the feeling that his molecules will simply break apart. The coffee table next to him bunches up into lumps of liquid mahogany. The wooden material melts down into the cracks of the floor and the more it drips, the more Will feels it will happen to himself.  
“Will, can you hear me?”   
Hannibal lifts Will’s shoulders with his long slender hands, pulling him into a sitting position.   
“Dr. Lecter,” Will chokes out. “Th-the...it’s, it’s melting-” He glances erratically between the blur of the man in front of him and the melting table.   
“Will, you are hallucinating. Please-”  
“I don’t know what’s real anymore!” He cries, his body trembling. “I don’t know…”  
Will whimpers as adrenaline rushes through his body. He can’t help but feel as though he’s falling miles and miles through the floor over and over. His stomach, already in knots, drops. He scrambles around the couch, hugging his knees as though this fetal position will help him hold on to reality.  
“Will,-”  
“I’m going insane!” Will shouts, wiping the sweat from his face. He looks at Hannibal with pleading eyes. “Why...wh-why is this happening to me?”  
Hannibal pauses for a moment and then seats himself on the edge of the couch, facing the childlike Will. He holds out his wrist to him so that he may see the time. It’s obvious that Hannibal wants him to do the activity he’s asked him to do over and over to no avail. Will has grown tired of it. It no longer helps him to become aware.   
Much to Hannibal’s surprise, Will throws his arms around his neck, burying his head in his doctor’s chest.  
“Will…” Hannibal begins but Will shakes his head in response. He wraps his arms around Will’s quivering back and lets out a sigh.  
Will takes a deep breath, his chest heaving. The sweet smell of Hannibal’s expensive cologne fills his lungs and sends a calming sensation through his mind.  
“It is 10:47,” Hannibal begins as Will daringly moves the tips of his fingers into Hannibal’s gray hair. “We are in Baltimore, Maryland. Your name is Will Graham.”  
“It’s 10:47,” Will echoes. “I-I’m in Hannibal Lecters arms…” Hannibal gives him a curious smile, looking down at Will’s dark curls. “And I’m enjoying it far more than I should be.”


End file.
